I Think I Wanna Marry You, So Say I Do
by Tinker Titan
Summary: Imagine Ulrich and Odd getting married and reciting their vows (This is just their vows)


**Ulrich**

To be honest, I wasn't sure how to describe what I feel about you and all of this.

Um, well, alright.

To be honest, I know that I don't really show affection well and I guess I'm grateful that you can tell what I feel without me getting too…. I don't know, verbal?

I was a bit terrified about this, cause, I never imagined that this would be happening. I still remember how in middle school I thought that I had a crush on Yumi, but I never thought that it would happen to go anywhere. But I figured out that it was just a little sibling love, even though we aren't related.

When we reached high school, you were the only person I could never get tired of spending time with for long periods. I always figured that it was because we got each other so well, and you had brilliant prank ideas.

When my dad had a heart attack, I thought that things would get really bad since my mom didn't have a job and the school coast money (another boarding school). But Everything turned out okay. Not just because my dad survived, but you helped me keep calm through the whole ordeal.

You even came with me to see him in the hospital.

At first, I hated you. You were annoying and you hid a dog, which I didn't love at first. He would eat my clothes and all you would do was smile and tell me to chill out. And he still does, by the way! Ha-ha.

But I got used to him, and you. The three of us turned out okay in the end, if today is something to go by for, example. I'm still reminded everyday of when I first came back to the dorm and you were wrestling Kiwi away from a jacket my mom had sent me the day before.

That was the first day I realized that living with you wasn't going to be normal or easy. But I liked it. I love it now though, of course. Heh.

And I can't forget about how our lives were affected by Xana together. Xana being, a, er, I guess you could say a bully. That could be a word to describe him.

I always knew you had my back and I never even questioned having yours. There were so many times that I thought we were going to die and I wondered if we'd make it out alright. But I had you and the others to help each other.

It still feels weird to not have to look over my shoulder for the guy to be up to something, but the life we all live now is so much better than before. We even got Aelita out of the whole ordeal with him.

College wasn't easy, and I guess the rest of our lives aren't going to magically become easier, but you've always been my best friend and more, and I love you.

So, do you still wanna live life the hard way, together?

**Odd**

Ha-ha, Wow, you kind of put my words to shame, Ulrich. Not cool. But~, I suppose that I can forgive you this time.

Well now, here we go. Try not to be too impressed with my awesome words of wisdom.

Ulrich Stern, since I met you're grouchy self, despite you're oh-so-strong dislike for moi, I've always liked you, even though you made me mad sometimes. You locked poor Kiwi out of our dorm room once, and I still want you to repay me for not totally making you grovel at my feet for that.

You weren't an easy person to live with at first either. So grumpy, and touchy about everything. But I got to you eventually. I softened you up, so to speak.

I even got you to see how I can make you lose miserably in video games. I never stopped enjoying that. Not even Einstein could hold back his laughing fit when you wigged out about your epic defeats. But, I got it, I was just too awesome to resist, so kept on coming back for more.

We became pretty close, closer than I ever thought we would. Which is saying something since I at first only wanted to have a good relationship with my "roommate".

We even had some pretty cool adventures, fighting off our _bully_, Xana? You always did have a pretty strong left hook. And I had the best shot.

Almost everything about our history together is my favorite thing in my life. Wink-Wink.

I think the least favorite part of our history was when we were in the worst situation possible. Er, Xana-darling almost got us both killed, and before anything big could happen between the two of us; Talk about rude. But hey, we got the last laugh in the end, so I guess I can almost forgive him.

Let's see, oh yes, that's what I wanted to say. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with you, Ulrich. Maybe a few months since we met? But hey, I didn't want to mess up what was a fragile friendship in the beginning at best. Like I said, you weren't very easy to get along with. Everything worked out in the end, right? Right? So right.

And college wasn't so bad. Your grades maybe sucked? But it wasn't terrible. We still roomed together. So that at least made it better.

I don't regret our past, and I'll always forever love your bed head, just like how you'll one day love the fact that I _so_ don't snore. I think we go well together. So, like in Rent, want to do the tango and say I do? And I won't flirt with a waiter after either.


End file.
